Lindo mal entendido
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: Orihime va a despdirse de Ichigo antes de ir se a Hueco Mundo. Indirectamente se le declara a nuestro heroe quien despierta confundido y sin recordar nada. ¿Que pasara con Ichigo y Rukia después de esto? Ichihime one-sided. Completo Ichiruki :D One-shot


**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, el nombre y los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, este fic fue hecho con el único propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

**Hey! Que tal? :D bueno, la verdad, me gusto mucho escribir este fic, en los tiempo de squia, saber algo de Rukia te hace feliz xDD.**

**Bueno, esta es una pequeña narración de "Que me hubiera gustado que pasara…" sucede en el momento en el que Orihime va a despedirse de Ichigo cuando se va a Hueco Mundo, los diálogos me los piratee del manga LOL y sobre todo, cambié ciertas cosas que todo Ichirukista hubiera amado xDD en fin, espero que le guste :D espero reviews n.n.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lindo malentendido<strong>_

Inoue Orihime había decidido irse por las buenas con el Espada Ulquiorra, ya tenía todo arreglado, nadie había notado su presencia, y había dejado una lista con los deberes a Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, ahora iba en camino a la residencia Kurosaki. Al llegar, pudo ver a Rukia por la ventana, justo en la habitación de Ichigo, la Shinigami movió unas cobijas, al parecer, estaba arropando al peli naranja.

-_Solo Kuchiki-san tiene la fortuna de estar así a su lado_-pensó Orihime con tristeza y sin poder evitar sentir celos. Se sentó a esperar a que Ichigo estuviera solo, Ulquiorra le dio la clara indicación de que solo la podía ver la persona de la cual se despediría. Por la ventana vio que se apagó la luz de la habitación, pero un tenue destello aún se podía apreciar, seguro del celular de Rukia. Orihime empezó a impacientarse, solo tenía hasta la media noche, estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando vio que la tenue luz se apagó por completo. Aprovecho la situación y subió por un árbol cercano, y como le dijo Ulquiorra, el brazalete que llevaba le ayudaba a cruzar los muros, así que entrar a la habitación del sustituto fue fácil. Vio a Ichigo dormir plácidamente en su cama, aún con su típico ceño fruncido, mientras que Rukia, sentada en el suelo en un rincón junto a la cama, dormía en una posición incómoda.

-Veo que Kuchiki-san se quedó a dormir aquí-dijo sonriendo, al parecer la Shinigami no soportó mucho el cansancio para cuidar a Ichigo-Para decirte la verdad…-se dirigió al peli naranja, aunque era obvio que no la escuchaba-había mucha gente de la que quería despedirme… como Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san… pero-y como si la hubieran invocado, Rukia se quejó en sueños para seguir durmiendo acomodando su cabeza en la cama-De verdad Kuchiki-san está preocupada por Kurosaki-kun, incluso se quedó aquí en su habitación sin importar que…-después recapacitó y se dio cuenta-_En la habitación de Kurosaki-kun… es la primera vez que estoy en su habitación y huele igual a él_-pensó con tristeza, ella sabía que la única manera de estar en esa habitación era así, sin que el supiera, sin en cambio, la pelinegra quien sabe cuentas veces había pisado ese lugar, Orihime en su tristeza, tomo levemente la mano de Ichigo y acercó su rostro poco a poco, quería lograrlo pero no pudo porque sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas.

-Esto no está bien, no está bien que esto sea lo último que haga-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo con tristeza, con pesar se alejó de Ichigo quien ni siquiera se había movido ni un centímetro-Oh Kurosaki-kun, había tantas cosas que quería hacer, convertirme en maestra, ser astronauta, ir a Mr. Donuts y gritar "¡Dénmelo todo!", ir a Baskin-Robbins y gritar "¡Dénmelo todo!" –de pronto su expresión de tristeza cambió a una de asombro-Oh! Si tuviera 5 vidas que disfrutar…-una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras enumeraba todo lo que haría-Entonces podría haber nacido en 5 ciudades distintas, y comer hasta que mi estómago se llenara 5 veces, y tener 5 empleos distintos y también 5 veces…-continuo mirando con ternura a Ichigo-me enamoraría de la misma persona…-al haber hecho su confesión, se dirigió a la ventana-Gracias Kurosaki-kun… adiós…-diciendo esto salió por la ventana, para nunca volver a la ciudad que tanto quería.

Ichigo se despertó a mitad de la noche, soñó con la voz de una chica que le decía algo de 5 vidas y enamorarse y quien sabe que otras cursilerías. El calculaba que eran cerca de las 4 o 5 de la mañana, el cielo seguía oscuro; con su vista ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad recorrió la habitación con la mirada, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, nada que no fuera un pequeño bulto al lado de su cama, fijó bien sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Rukia, quien dormía con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas mientras que recargaba su cabeza en la cama, obviamente terminaría con un dolor de espalda; al parecer, se había quedado dormida mientras lo cuidaba. Un momento.

-_En sueños escuché la voz de una chica que decía una clase de declaración a mitad de la noche, y casualmente Rukia ha estado aquí cuidándome todo este tiempo ¿Será posible que…?_-sus ojos brillaron en respuesta de una ilusión, la ilusión de que la chica lo quisiera a él; oh si, por que Ichigo Kurosaki se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia a morena cuando se despidieron en la Sociedad de Almas después de rescatarla, ¿Acaso la muchacha a la que se había jurado a si mismo cuidar y proteger a costa de lo que sea le correspondía en sus sentimientos? Ah pues, él no se quedaría con la duda, como todo buen Kurosaki se aventuraría a saber la verdad, bajo de la cama para quedarse frente a la ojivioleta para poder despertarla.

-Hey… Rukia… Rukia…-la sacudió un poco, la Shinigami abrió sus ojos con pereza

-Uhm… ¿Qué…?-preguntó de manera distraída, estaba muy cansada, aunque después se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía-¡Rayos! ¡Me quedé dormida!-exclamó incorporándose un poco, para después notar la presencia del peli naranja-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, idiota? ¡Tus heridas se abrirán!-lo regaño levantándose por completo

-Oye, enana, me siento bien y no se supone que me saludes así-le contesto Ichigo levantándose y cruzando sus brazos

-Ah… da igual-Rukia se estiró un poco, tenía un horrible dolor de espalda, pero ese precio no importaba si podía asegurarse que Ichigo estaba bien-Recuéstate, revisaré tus heridas ahora que estás despierto.

Ichigo obedeció sin reclamos, se recostó de nuevo en su cama, Rukia quitó los vendajes lentamente para no lastimarlo, tenía la intención de terminar las curaciones que ese sujeto grande y gordo amigo del sustituto empezó ayer, estaba concentrada, pero algo ocurrió.

-¿Qué demonios…?-expresó la Shinigami con confusión al retirar los vendajes por completo.

-Hey Rukia, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ichigo incorporándose un poco, fue cuando notó que no tenía ni una sola herida, ni un rasguño-¿Qué demonios…?

-Ese sujeto me engaño, me dijo que no había acabado de curarte por completo, debió haber dejado un Kidoh para que te curara o algo-dijo Rukia con su mano en el mentón, aunque seguía preguntándose si eso era posible

-¿Hacchi?-preguntó Ichigo confundido, los Vizards lo habían ayudado otra vez-Con que fue el…

-Ni idea de quien me hablas, pero como sea… al parecer estás bien-tras decir esto, lanzo un pequeño bostezo, que fue oculto de manera elegante con su mano-necesito descansar un poco

-Espera… Rukia… hay algo que… quiero preguntarte-dijo Ichigo tímidamente desde la cama, la valentía Kurosaki se había esfumado.

-Dime

-Veras… es que me pareció que en sueños oí la voz de una chica y…

-¿Y…? ¿Oíste algo o qué?-pregunto Rukia con curiosidad, esto hizo que el peli naranja se ilusionara un poco más pensando que la chica quería ocultar algo.

-Ahm… recuerdo algo de 5 vidas y enamorarse de la misma persona y…-la morena lo veía inexpresivamente esperando que continuara-me preguntaba si… si tu… si fuiste tú la que me lo dijo

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-le pregunto con los brazos cruzados, no iba a soltar ninguna información así de fácil

-Ehm…-Ichigo no sabía que decir, y su mano rascando su nuca lo denotaba

-Da igual, ya que eso es totalmente ridículo-dijo Rukia dándole la espalda al sustituto, el sintió como esas ilusiones que tontamente construyo se derrumbaban-Es ridículo ya que…-la morena continuo un poco, su voz era baja, pero no tanto como para que el peli naranja no la escuchara-Ya que cuando amas a una persona de verdad, no la amas solo durante 5 vidas-continuo dándole la espalda a su compañero de batalla, Ichigo estaba sorprendido ¿Acaso…?-A esa persona la amas durante toda la eternidad-Rukia volteo a ver muchacho con una sonrisa.

Como bien se sabe, Ichigo Kurosaki tiende a actuar en vez de hablar, y esta vez no sería la excepción, para él, esas palabras habían sonado como una declaración, al demonio todo lo demás, si Rukia lo golpeaba por lo que haría, no importaba ya que estaba más que acostumbrado. Se levantó como loco de la cama y a zancadas se acercó a la joven que ya estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta, la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo hacía el presionándola de la cintura con su otro brazo, mientras que tomaba posesión de sus labios.

Rukia no había podido reaccionar, en un instante ella estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta y de pronto Ichigo estaba besándola, ella que se iba a imaginar que el muchacho entendiera el mensaje, pero, ¿Qué importaba? Correspondió el beso, aunque no puedo corresponder el abrazo por como el peli naranja la sostenía, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y la otra mano aprisionando su muñeca, y cabe destacar, que también la estaba cargando.

Ninguno de los dos podía describir las sensaciones que en ese momento se desataban, y no gastarían tiempo averiguándolo, ¿Para qué romperse la cabeza si con lo que sentían estaban completos? Pero la naturaleza es cruel, la necesidad del precioso oxigeno los hizo separarse. Se miraron el uno al otro, ese lazo que tenían desde el día en que se conocieron ahora era más fuerte.

-Rukia… yo…-Ichigo se quedó sin palabras, la joven le había correspondido, y el luchaba por contener una estúpida sonrisa, aún frente a la morena tenía una imagen que mantener.

-Idiota, no digas nada-le dijo Rukia pegando su frente a la del, ella sabía que con la guerra que se avecinaba no tendrían momentos como ese.

-Enana, tú sí que sabes arruinar el momento-le dijo el peli naranja aun con su frente descansando en la de ella.

-Oye, no soy una enana, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas ridículamente alto-Rukia bromeo enseguida, si, algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero no significaba que también lo tratara distinto—Además… esas no son forma de tratar a una chica, Kurosaki-kun

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Crees que robarle un beso así a una chica es correcto? Eres todo un pícaro

-Pues ¿Qué querías? Yo no estoy para cursilerías o estupideces como esas

-Insensible… como sea… puedes bajarme

-¿Ah?-Ichigo aún no notaba que seguía en esa posición con Rukia, quizá porque era bastante liviana-Ah lo siento-la bajo con delicadeza, si, incluso Ichigo Kurosaki puede ser gentil cuando lo desea.

-Bien, como veo que estás MUY bien-la Shinigami hizo énfasis en esa palabras, haciendo que el sustituto se sonrojara-Iré a dormir

-Hey Rukia, quédate aquí a dormir, ya casi amanece, así que no importa-el peli naranja le dijo esto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-además, debe dolerte la espalda, dormiste en una posición incomoda un buen rato

-Oh si, un poco-dijo ella caminando a la cama-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun, no pensé que fueras tan dulce-y siempre haciendo gala de ese tono meloso

-Cállate enana y duérmete

-Rukia se acomodó en el rincón de la cama junto a la ventana, mientras Ichigo se recostó junto a ella; el instintivamente paso su brazo sobre la muchacha en un abrazo posesivo pero con mucho amor, la Shinigami cayo profundamente dormida en un momento, el joven velaba su sueño, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba sobre lo acontecido. No sabía si todo eso de las 5 vidas había sido un sueño, o si alguien de verdad estuvo allí y se le "declaró" pero le daba igual, lo que le importaba a él, es que por ese pequeño detalle por fin supo que Rukia le correspondía sus sentimientos, y como ella dijo, él no la amaría solo 5 vidas, la amaría todas las eternidades que hubiera. Si, definitivamente fue un dulce mal entendido; con este pensamiento, cayo dormido sin saber las sorpresas que esa misma mañana le esperaban.


End file.
